


your bright eyes are gonna kill me for sure

by fauchevalent



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, THE SUIT SHOP/NERD STORE AU I SAW ON TUMBLR THREE DAYS AGO! FUCK!, anyway here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauchevalent/pseuds/fauchevalent
Summary: The two men who have just walked in are in full, three-piece suits, sporting matching Rolexes and tie clips. One of them has dark brown hair and a charming smile, his hands shoved in his pockets, and the other is seemingly already tired of this endeavor, white-haired and clutching two Hot Pockets.





	your bright eyes are gonna kill me for sure

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhhhh will i ever stop writing things based on tumblr posts? no.

"Hey, do you mind if we use your microwave?"

"What the fuck?"

The two men who have just walked in are in full, three-piece suits, sporting matching Rolexes and tie clips. One of them has dark brown hair and a charming smile, his hands shoved in his pockets, and the other is seemingly already tired of this endeavor, white-haired and clutching two Hot Pockets.

Vex looks at the two of them and repeats her question as thing one continues to smile at her and thing two looks embarrassed on behalf of his companion.

"Julius de Rolo," says the darker haired one, advancing to extend a hand. "This is my brother, Percival. We're around the corner at de Rolo's Suit Factory."

Vex takes his hand, a little confused. "Uh... pleasure, Julius. I'm Vex, behind the counter is Vax, and in the back is Scanlan. Welcome to Gilmore's, I guess?"

Percival smiles at his brother's failed attempt and gracefully steps up to the plate. "Sorry, but we were hoping to use your microwave - we haven't got one and my idiot brother brought Hot Pockets, which are shit frozen. We considered the Brookstone, but you're closer and seemed less likely to decapitate us with drones."

Vex chuckled at that, shrugging. "I wouldn't be so sure. I'm good with a target, even if that target is a fellow mall employee. What do we get out of it?"

"What?" Julius asked, saving his splutter by adding, "Besides our humble company?"

But Vex's attention is no longer on him. Her eye is on Percival, whose interest peaked at the notion that she was good with a target, and who is now smirking as she haggles. He knows she's watching him, she realizes, and gives the room a beat of silence before saying, "Our bathrooms." Vex is intrigued. He's good at this game. "Well," she decides, rolling her shoulders back, "as long as we may use your fancy, close bathrooms, you may use our microwave." Julius seems sated with the information, and is already dancing in place, ready to find and use said microwave. Percival smiles and blinks slowly at her, gesturing widely with the Hot Pockets. "Lead the way," he says, and Vex strides across Gilmore's toward the microwave. If she brushes past Percival, well. No one's the wiser but the two of them, then.

* * *

 

"Bathroom, bathroom, bathroom!" Vax yells, and Vex follows him into de Rolo's Suit Factory instinctually at this point. 

"Yo, what's good?" Julius calls, catching her out of the corner of his eye, and she smiles, heading for the counter beside him. 

"Everything when  _I'm_ around, darling." She tells him, and Julius cackles. "And you?" She adds. He nods.

"Same, same. Percy's stuck on steaming duty today, so -"

"So you avoided the worst of it." Vex surmises, and Julius nods.

Just then, Percy rounds the corner, still wearing a button up, but otherwise free of suit-like things which Vex has grown used to seeing him in.

"I heard you got the short end of the stick," she offers as a conversation starter, mostly as an excuse to continue checking Percy out.

"Mm, no customers all day, just me and a couple of shitty shirts that need to be steamed?  _Certainly_ , Vex. It's the  _worst_." He disappears for a moment to wash his hands, and when he comes back around the corner, he's smiling at her. "But enough about me. How's Gilmore's treating you?"

"Hard," she admits, "but sometimes a girl needs it that way."

He flushes pink at her picking of low-hanging fruit, and Vex is suddenly grateful that both their brothers have disappeared off to who knows where. "Is that so," he asks, and Vex wonders if she's imagining the rumble in his voice, as it seems to disappear almost as quickly as it came. Percy turns around, avoids her eyes for a minute, but in a moment he is looking at her again, curiosity piqued and a thoughtful twinge to his smirk. "See you soon, Vex'ahlia," he says, and the whole thing seems like a sudden ending, but for the promise of more coming. She winks. "But of course, darling."

* * *

 

"Percy," she begins, and they are sitting on the bench in Gilmore's after close, and they are too close, and they are looking at each other and looking at each other and looking at each other.

"Yes?"

"Do I look... well off?" Her voice sounds small and tinny, even though she's right beside him, and it feels wrong.

"How do you mean?"

"Do - do I look like I, well... like I come from money?"

Percy considers her for a moment. Considers lying. Considers telling her the whole truth. Settles on somewhere in the middle.

"Honestly, Vex? You look too  _happy_ to have come from money."

Her lips purse for a second and he finds her hand beside him. Though it is a welcome touch, both of them are thrown by how normal it feels, having never done anything of the sort before.

"What's this about, really?" He asks, and that's all it takes before she's sniffling, describing an encounter with a young woman at the new jewelry store downstairs who had been rude and callous and accused Vex of stealing. 

"So I want to know." Vex finishes, at the end of her story, "do I look  _poor_? Is that it?"

Percy doesn't remember getting off the bench, but somehow, he's gotten crouched in front of her, holding her hand in his lap gently as he looks up at her. 

"Vex'ahlia, you are the loveliest, most wonderful woman I've ever met. You are twice as graceful and beautiful as any rich woman in that store could ever hope to be, and you do it all in your brother's old band t-shirts. There is not a person alive in that store who could even come close to you, and they're jealous. They don't like that you can come in there and command attention the way you do. Well, let me tell you - they'll have to get used to it. Looking like money isn't what's important, Vex. You --"

Vex leans down and kisses him.

"You smooth fuck."

"I speak the truth," Percy tells her, and she grins against his forehead. "Vex," he says, tugging at her face to bring her eyes to his again, "I mean it. Whether you are in an evening gown or your work clothes, you are incredible."

"I've never worn an evening gown before," she whispers, and there's something awed in the tone.

"Well then," Percy tells her, pausing briefly to tug her down into another kiss, "we'll just have to change that, won't we?"


End file.
